Merchants frequently sell inventory via web pages. They may log into a web page to list a new item from their inventory for purchase. Consumers can browse to the merchant's web page to purchase the item. However, when the merchant attempts to change the price of an item through the web page, the web page may not automatically update with the most recent price that the merchant requested. Web services may cause this latency. For example, web services associated with web page may process the change request and contact other systems to update the price of the item as well. While the web services are processing the change, the merchant may become confused as to whether the new prices are reflected with the web page and refresh the web page browser. When the connection between the merchant and the web page provider is refreshed, the web page provider may not receive the updated price from the web services and the merchant may believe that the information is lost. Thus, the merchant may submit unnecessary change requests.